dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Minotia
all these connections donte really make sense since ocerina of time was made in 98, 3 years after this film. Unless nintendo were just stealing ideas. Oni Link 12:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Umm,Yes be that as it may, the first zelda game came out before this movie -.-, get your facts right --Silver Sinspawn 06:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i am an expert on zelda if i do say somyself and if you read my comment you will see i said ocerina of time from which all these connections come from. Oni Link 17:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I questioned the similarity myself, and I do in fact have both the original Ocarina Of Time ''as well as ''Majora's Mask for the Nintendo 64 as well as Wrath of the Dragon on DVD, I listened to all of young Link's grunts and yells that I could, and then I played Minotia's yell in the opening scene, they are quite similar, but not exact. As to the issue of the conflicting release dates let me offer up my take on things: (Bare with me here, this is going to have to be somewhat long and drawn out) Take a look at the release date for the Zelda game previous to Ocarina. '''it was '' ' Link's Awakening, and it was released on the Game Boy in June of 1993, 2 full years previous to 1995's Wrath of the Dragon. ''Why is that important? Development. The Nintendo 64 was all about bringing games into a more 3D environment, instead of the top/down or side-scrolling adventures we had been used to. Not only was Zelda getting this treatment, but Mario was as well. Nintendo knew these were their biggest cash cows so they made sure to give them plenty of time to develop. Now if you look at the developer for ''Link's Awakening, Mario 64, and OOT ''you'll notice they were both developed by '''Nintendo EAD Which was/is headed by the father of both Zelda and Mario, Shigeru Miyamoto. This is where my opinion sets in, I can't find any concrete evidence but, I believe that at the very least, development for '''''OOT started at least 1 year after the release of Link's Awakening Which would place it around late 1993 or early 1994. Now, we come back to Dragon Ball Z. Unless I am mistaken again, Development for each hour long Dragon Ball movie took roughly 1 year to complete meaning Wrath was probably in development sometime in 1994. So, what I'm proposing is that since these were 2 Japanese companies in development at roughly the same time, one may have suggested to the other the use of an Ocarina, as a fun reference. If you want a similar more recent example, the use of Solid Snake in Smash Bros. Brawl comes to mind I have 1 other similar (and much shorter) theory: The first use of an Ocarina in Zelda was not in Ocarina of Time, if you play A Link to the Past ''There is an item called a "flute" which I believe was either a translation error, or it was renamed in translation in order to appeal to the western audience. Because (I believe) in Japan it was called an Ocarina, and in fact the sprite for the flute/ocarina in that game is blue and shaped nearly identically to the Ocarina of Time from ''Ocarina of Time. So, with A Link to the Past being released in Japan in 1991, that gives Toei a good 3 years to use the Ocarina in Wrath as a reference to the Zelda franchise. Basically, I'm saying that I believe the trivia deserves to stay simply because it just makes mention of the similarities between both the film and the game series. Why did I make such a long and drawn out reply to something brought up over 5 months ago? That answer is simple. I've always wondered if the Ocarina and Western style broad swords from this film had any relationship to the Zelda Franchise, and I felt this was pretty much the only place I could get away with sharing my silly theories, and I have too much free time. -Trunksu 05:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :But the flute in A Link to the Past didn't have any magical properites short of summoning a bird (which was never expanded on in game). Links Awakening however did feature an ocarina too which did contain some magical properites yet I still see it as stretched. Magical Swords have been used by many characters before Link and Tapion and the powers of the Ocarinas in questions are vastly different (Link has never used any Ocarina to seal anyone despite all the sealing he's done in the series) Oni Link 16:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ~ How do you think they took Minotia off his music box? Even Goku couldn't open it, so this was probably hard :s Sandubadear (talk) 00:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC)